


Cheer up Eddie!

by TheAngelOfDarkness089



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: 2018, Eddie Brock - Freeform, Eddie and Venom being goofie in this one, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Symbiote - Freeform, Tickle Talk, Venom fanfiction, Venom fluff, both of them being dorks, cheer up tickles, cheer up tickles are the best, cute tickles, fluffy tickles, they are best friends, tickle teasing, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelOfDarkness089/pseuds/TheAngelOfDarkness089
Summary: Eddie is feeling pretty sad and his symbiote, Venom, wants to change this. And he already knows how to change this...





	Cheer up Eddie!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, so much for “My next Venom story will be a serious one”. That failed hard! XD
> 
> Anyway, I just had to write this down, for I have been feeling very, very depressed myself lately. Witnessing the funeral of a friend of mine tore my heart into pieces and I have been very depressed this last week and a few days ago, when I started feeling a little bit better, I’ve found this super adorable photo of Mister Hardy (this one: http://fallenangelficblog.tumblr.com/post/181184216474/found-this-on-pinterest-and-i-just-have-to-share). And this is how the idea for this story was born, for I couldn’t get the image out of my head anymore how Venom sneaks in a few playful tickles here and there underneath his jacked, just to see and hear him giggle . And I was thinking “He could also use this to cheer Eddie up, when he is sad” and bam, here is the story. I mean c’mon: Cheer up tickles are the best, don’t you agree? :3
> 
> I hope this story will put a smile onto your face as well . I just love these two dorks so much
> 
> I would say the next Venom story is definitely a serious one, but nope, it isn’t, for it’s my christmas story with these two haha (but you have to check out my other accounts for the christmas story, for I am not gonna upload it on my tumblr).
> 
> I hope my english isn’t too terrible ugh.
> 
> And for those who don’t know me or my stories: This is a tickle story, so if you don’t like it, then don’t read it. Simple ;P.
> 
> And another important thing: If you are looking for fetish or even sexual content in general, I have to dissapoint you, because this is something I don’t like at all and what I will not write! If that’s what you are looking for, you will not find it here and I distance myself from the fetish scene greatly!!
> 
> And another thing: These two are just friends in my stories and not lovers and I don’t care if they are a couple in the comics. This is the movie and not the comics!
> 
> And now I hope you enjoy this story and feedback is always very much appreciated :). Don’t be shy. I am not gonna bite you ;P.

Eddie was feeling sad. 

Really everyone could see that. 

And the problem was: Eddie himself didn’t even know why he felt so sad all of a sudden. There was no reason for this at all, for he had a good job, was still friends with Anne (he had just been at her apartment one day ago) and he even was friends with her boyfriend, Dan. Not even Venom was as annoying as he had been before, right after their first meeting. They got along with each other quite well. Sure, there still were those moments in which Eddie wished for some privacy or for some silence inside his head, but that didn’t bother him too much. Heaven and Hell! They had even saved the freaking planet together! They were some kind of heroes and yet, he was feeling like shit!

Today, when he had woken up, he had felt a sudden sadness, rushing over him like a tidal wave. He had no idea where this sadness had come from, but it was clearly there, pulling him closer and closer in an ice cold hug. 

And his alien buddy could feel it as much as Eddie himself felt it and Venom didn’t like this at all. He didn’t want his host to be so sad; depressed even. He wanted to see him smile, wanted to make sure he was feeling good. After all, that’s what friends were there for, right?

But Eddie kept quiet, didn’t tell him what was wrong with him and after reading in his mind, he knew that his host didn’t even know himself why he was feeling so bad. The only thing the alien knew was the fact, that Eddie was struggling with some kind of neurosis since he was a child and maybe, just maybe this was the reason why he was kinda depressed today. 

In the end Venom had suggested visiting this small park, not too far away from where they lived, in the hope a little walk and the fresh winter air would lift Eddie’s mood a bit, but that had failed badly. He had settled down on a bench, near a small lake and he was looking at the water with blank eyes and when a sad sigh left his mouth, Venom couldn’t stand it anymore!

Eddie tensed up at the sudden feeling of Venom, shifting beneath his skin. It was hard to get used to these feelings or the knowledge that he now shared his body with a parasitic alien. 

He could hear a low growl inside his head, clearly coming from Venom, who has been reading in his mind and didn’t like that his friend used this blasted p-word again, but Eddie didn’t care for this. He just wanted to be left alone, needed some time to think. Maybe he was so sad, because he knew he could never be together with Anne ever again?

That he was doomed to be alone for the rest of his life…

**“You are not alone. We’ve got us!”** he heard the dark voice growling inside his head and he jumped at that. These sudden interruptions were the other thing that still scared him every now and then and it was hard for him to get used to this.

Again he felt how Venom moved beneath his skin and in a matter of seconds a tiny head was peeking out from his shoulder, looking at him. He tried to ignore him, kept staring at the water and the slight movement of tiny waves on the surface. 

**“Why are you so sad, Eddie?”**

Ignoring Venom was nearly impossible; Eddie knew this as much as his buddy knew this, what his small smirk confirmed, as the journalist finally turned his head and looked at him. 

“Just mind your own business, Parasite!” he snapped at him, before he tried to ignore him again. He wasn’t in the mood to talk about his mental state now and he was also not in the mood to fool around with his symbiote. Instead he leaned back at the bench, pulled his jacket closer around him, since it had become pretty chilly. It was already late, but he didn’t want to go home just yet. The fresh air did him good, the sight and sound of tiny water waves calmed him down and he just wanted to spend as much time as possible here. 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see how Venom bared his fangs at him, before the alien disappeared inside his body again. It was quiet for some time and Eddie was glad about that. 

His peace didn’t last for too long though, for he jumped when he could feel how Venom shifted underneath his skin once again, but this time, the feeling was different. It felt as if hundreds of tiny legs would crawl over his skin and Eddie just rolled his eyes at that and bit back a growl, for he knew that Venom was doing this on purpose. 

Not too long ago the curious alien had found out about what “being ticklish” meant and he had been more than intrigued by this. Even though Eddie couldn’t tell him why humans reacted so weird when getting tickled or why they laughed when being touched lightly in certain parts of their bodies, but he didn’t care for this that much. It was fun and he enjoyed watching his human host writhe beneath his sneaky tentacles, that would tickle up and down his sides and made him begging for mercy and laughing his head off at the same time, when he was in the mood to fool around with him. And even if Eddie always said that he hated being tickled, Venom knew that he was lying, because at some days, he could feel joy within him whenever he tickled him teasingly. His host was just too proud to admit this out loud. But of course there had been days where he had hated it. Mostly because, Venom had gone a little bit overboard with his tickle attacks and Eddie had barely been able to breathe properly. But the Klyntar had had enough time to learn and Eddie had been his guinea pig and now he was gentler, more careful and always had a good eye on him whenever he tickled him, since he was scared to go overboard again. And apparently he was doing a good job, because sometimes Eddie wasn’t even fighting back. No. He just curled up and laughed until Venom decided enough was enough. 

A thought that made the sneaky alien grin and he moved again, shifting purposefully slow underneath his host skin and with delight he noticed the quiet snort and the tensing of muscles, as he hit one of Eddie’s tickle spots. 

“Stop it!” he heard him growl, but he wasn’t thinking of stopping it. Oh no. He wanted to make his host happy, wanted to cheer him up, wanted to replace this sad look with a big smile on his face and thus he ignored him. He let some of the black goo seeping out of Eddie, forming a big tentacle out of it and it was moving slowly over his torso now, like a snake that was about to wrap itself around his belly. And with delight he noted the tensing of Eddie’s muscles, the little shudder that crawled down his spine and how his heartbeat and also his pulse quickened a bit, as he twitched under the light tickle attack.

**“What is wrong with you, Eddie? Does something bothering you or why can’t you sit still anymore?”**

The journalist had to bite down hard on his lips to keep his blank expression up and ignore the teasing words inside his head, since some people passed him. He could feel Venom moving beneath his clothes and over his skin, teasing him and his muscles tensed and twitched at the sudden tickling sensation that accompanied the movements. His hands clenched into fist and his lips started trembling, as he could feel how Venom moved slowly upwards, from his belly all the way up to his ribcage. And every little movement felt like hundreds of tiny insect feet, crawling all over his skin. When the black goo wanted to move up and underneath his arms, Eddie clamped his arms down quickly and he couldn’t help but grin slightly evilly, as he heard Venom hiss painfully, before he disappeared into his body again.

“Serves you right, you asshole!” he whispered, still with glee in his vice, for he knew that he had just hurt Venom with his action. He was still surprised that Venom was able to feel pain himself (especially when he remembered the attack on this SWAT team at his old working place and how bullet after bullet had been shot at him and it had looked like it didn’t bother him in the slightest. But only a few spots seemed to be painful and Eddie was still trying to figure them out), but now he could take advantage of this knowledge. Or at least, he thought so. But deep inside he knew that his friend was stubborn and wouldn’t give up so fast and in fact, he was back within seconds. This time he was using a few thin tendrils which started to brush lightly over his sides and some wormed their way underneath his arms; doesn’t matter how much Eddie clamped them down. 

**“You’re gonna pay for that!”** the dark voice inside his head growled and to give his words more power, Venom used a few more tendrils to tickle his belly. 

It was getting harder and harder for the journalist to keep quiet or to stay still. Those few people, who passed him, already gave him weird looks, as he started squirming around and when his lips twisted up into a small grin. Every stroke of those blasted tendrils was pure torture for him, but he tried hard to fight against the urge to laugh and tried to keep still, but this was nearly impossible, for his friend knew which buttons he had to press to make him lose his self-control more and more. 

**“What is wrong with you, Eddie? Why so squirmy?”**

And of course he had to keep teasing him verbally, since he knew that he couldn’t stand this at all! That bastard!

He tried to ignore him, biting down on his lip and squeezing his eyes shut tightly, as one of those tendrils found their way into his belly button, making him jump and clutch his belly with both hands, in hope this would lessen the ticklish sensation, but it didn’t do anything for him. And he could feel how his grin grew larger against his will.

This was just so wrong!

Big, bad scary alien from out of space, that loved to feed on human heads, who could tear a human apart with one move of his hand or a bite with his powerful jaws was tickling him and enjoying himself, for Eddie heard him chuckle inside his head and the tickling even increased a bit.

**“Awww what is that? Is that a smile on your face? But I thought you were sad? You are not supposed to smile when you are sad, Eddie~.”**

_Ignore him, Eddie! Just ignore him!_

**“You can’t ignore me and do you know why? Because you are waaaaay too ticklish to ignore this…”** a poke into his belly button. **…”or that…”** a few tendrils wiggled into his ribs, massaging his bones and Eddie had the feeling he would crawl out of his own skin any moment. **…”or…maybe you can ignore this?”** A few tendrils made their way to his back, massaging into his shoulder blades and Eddie snorted at this surprisingly strong tickling sensation. 

He was starting to lose balance, slipped sideways slightly, still clutching his belly with one hand, while he used the other for support, as he held onto the back of the bench to not fall onto his side completely. He wore a huge grin on his face now, little crow’s feet had appeared in the corners of his eyes and he could feel how he lost the fight more and more, for the urge to just let go and laugh grew stronger with every damn stroke of those blasted tendrils!

**“Looks like you can’t even ignore my tentacles on your back, huh? But why, Eddie? Don’t you like getting a back massage? We’ve heard that this can reduce stress…as much as laughter can!”**

“S-s-stohohohop!” he demanded and at the same time he hated himself for that little giggle, that had slipped out of his mouth. 

**“Awww, what was that? Was that a giggle I heard there? But why, Eddie? Sad people don’t giggle, right?”**

The teasing words together with the still light, teasingly tickle attack was driving him mad already and he just couldn’t keep himself from giggling anymore, as more tendrils manifested and brushed slowly up and down his entire back, searching for those small tickle spots he had there and when they found them, they dug in hard, making the journalist squeak so loudly, that a few people were throwing him confused and slightly worried looks.

**“Better be quiet, Eddie. People are looking at you.”**

“Are you alright, Sir?” one of them even asked and Eddie just nodded his head, his giggling growing louder and louder with the time and he tried to ignore the dark voice inside his head, that kept on teasing him. The young woman just raised an eyebrow, before she decided to better go away and leave Eddie be, who looked like as if he would hardly recognize his surroundings anymore. He was shaking already, grinning like a total goof and drummed his feet onto the ground in the hope he could bear the tickling a little bit better, but failed miserably at that. 

**“Liar! You are not alright! You have been sad for the whole day! But I can make sure your sadness will be gone soon. Then, when I am done with you, you’ll be the happiest human being on earth, trust me!”**

And something told Eddie, that Venom was damn serious with this threat.

The more surprised he was, when all those tendrils disappeared all of a sudden. 

Finally he could stop giggling and he could sat up straight again. But even if that attack had been mean, he had to give Venom that: He was feeling a little bit better, more lighthearted and there was still a soft smile on his face, as he wiped a mirthful tear out is his eye, before he leaned back and closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of filling his lungs with the cold evening air. 

**“Don’t get too comfortable there, Eddie. I am not done with you. This is just a break,”** he heard Venom say and he couldn’t help but grin at this silly threat. 

**“What is that? Do you think this is funny?”**

“Actually, yeah. Yeah, this is pretty funny.”

**“Oh yeah? Well, then let’s see if I can make this even funnier for you! After all we have heard that laughter is the best medicine for sad little humans like you!”**

He winced slightly, as he could feel how some of the black goo was moving underneath the skin of his hands and when he looked at them, he raised an eyebrow as he could see how his hands were covered with the black goo, which had turned them into Venom’s clawed hands. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, as he could feel how he was losing control over his arms. 

The dark chuckle inside his head made him shudder.

**“Didn’t you tell me once that it isn’t possible for you to tickle yourself?”**

He didn’t like in which direction this conversation was going…

**“Care to find out?”**

His stomach started tingling with pure anticipation, as he watched how “his” hands started to unzip the zipper on his jacked. 

“N-no, V. D-dohohohon’t!” he pressed through gritted teeth and he was already giggling and trying to squirm away from his own hands, as those found their way inside his jacket and headed straight for his ribcage, as Venom made him hugging himself. 

**“Why are you giggling already? I haven’t even done anything yet!”**

Venom’s voice was filled with so much amusement that Eddie thought he could feel the alien’s happiness rushing through his whole body and that alone made him giggle even harder. Slowly the sadness was fading away, made room for happiness and damn, he liked it!

And Venom also liked it, for he was reading in his mind for the whole time and what he saw there made him happy as well. The sadness was fading from his host’s body, made room for pure happiness and giddy anticipation of what was to come and he chuckled, as Eddie let out a high pitched squeal, when he tapped one of his ribs with a single claw, as he made his host hugging his upper body. 

**“Oh, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie. What should I to do with you? I mean, look at you: A single claw of mine makes you shriek like a girl already. I wonder what all ten of them will do to you?”**

While he spoke, the claws started scratching gently, very, very gently over his ribs. Slowly and teasingly, always careful not to hurt him and it drove Eddie almost up the wall. Another shriek left his lips and in this moment, he was glad that no more people passed him. He didn’t want to know what other people would think of him now, when passing by. They would only see a broad grinning guy, sitting on a bench and hugging himself, while giggling hysterically. If they only knew what was going on beneath his jacket… 

That thought was so wrong and so ridiculous at the same time, that his giggling slowly turned into full belly laughter and Venom didn’t make it any better for him, when he wiggled his claws a bit faster, pressing them a bit deeper into his thin shirt and chuckling inside his mind, as Eddie finally fell onto his back and giving in to his mirth completely. 

**“You can’t keep yourself from laughing anymore, huh? Not even for a single second! And do you know why? Because you are too ticklish for your own good, Eddie. Just be glad that Riot never found out about your little weakness. Just imagine what he would have done to you, when Carlton Drake kept you a prisoner on that chair. Restrained, not able to move a single limb and totally at Riot’s mercy, just like you are at _my_ mercy now.”**

And the teasing gave him the rest!

“Stohohohop t-tahahahalkihihing you a-asshohohohole!” Eddie pressed through his laughing fit and he tried to get rid of the pictures inside his head, which he never wanted to see in the first place!

**“Why, Eddie? Because you can’t handle the truth? Or is it because the mere thought of this whole scenario is too much for you already?”**

“N-no! It’s nohohohohot!”

**“No? Well, then I can keep going, can I? And I will! I am gonna find every little tickle spot on your body and I will keep tickling and tickling and tickling. Until a huge smile is glued to your grumpy face!”**

The symbiote emerged from Eddie’s shoulder (after making sure that there was no other human around who could see him), looking at him with a big smirk on his face, that showed all of his razor-sharp fangs. He was licking his teeth with delight, as Eddie let out another loud squeal, when he had found this one little spot on his highest ribs, right underneath his armpits. He knew that this was a so called “sweet spot” and he loved teasing Eddie there, for he always got so many funny reactions out of him and he wasn’t disappointed, as the human started writhing beneath him, kicking his legs out and throwing his head back as more and more of his hysterically giggling filled the air, which soon turned into full blown deep belly laughter again, once those claws were moving upward and digging into his armpits and scratching lightly over the shirt covered skin. 

“Ahhhahahaha….g-goddamn it, V! S-Stohohohohop thihihis shihihhihit! AHH! I am smilihihihihng! I am s-smilihihihing!!” 

**“You may be smiling, but are you really happy? Or are you still sad?”**

The question wasn’t even meant to tease him. Venom was serious with his question; even Eddie could see this at the way he looked at him, when he had managed to open his eyes. For a moment he tried thinking about this question and he could feel how his friend even eased up on his tickling for a moment, to make sure he could think about an answer. He stopped laughing and he let his head fall back, relaxing his muscles, but still twitching away here and there, since Venom still let his claws (and thus Eddie’s own hands) brush slowly and gently up and down his sides, showing him that this wasn’t over until he would be sincerely happy. And Eddie would be lying, would he say that he was still sad. He still wore a big smile on his face, here and there a few soft giggles crept over his lips, laugh crinkles could still be seen around his eyes and he was still high on his endorphin rush. An endorphin rush, that washed away his sadness and only left laughter and happiness back. And this is what he needed so much after all this shit that had happened to him!

**“I am glad that you are feeling better, Eddie.”**

He looked at Venom, who was beaming at him and he couldn’t help but shaking his head at him and grinning in amusement. 

“Yeah…thanks to you, bud. Even if I have to say that this was a bit harsh, don’t you think?”

The smirk was back on Venom’s own face within seconds. 

**“It’s more fun that way and it worked, didn’t it? Or do I have to push your “laugh button” again?”** he asked, highly amused and Eddie could feel how a single tendril poked his belly button. He shrieked and wanted to push the tendril away, but he still hadn’t had any control over his own hands, for Venom still used them to tease him with his claws. And to his horror he could feel how the symbiote’s hands increased the tickling a little bit again. The claws dug into his ribs again, brushing softly over his shirt covered skin or tickling the spaces in between the bones with the tips of his sharp claws and soon the journalist was back to giggling and squirming around on the wooden bench. 

**“We should do this every day, Eddie. Just to make sure you won’t get sad ever again,”** the sneaky alien grinned, as he enjoyed the sight of a squirming, laughing Eddie Brock. 

“Nohohoho! D-dohohon’t even thihihink about ihihihit!

**“Awww, but why? This is fun, isn’t it? I mean look at how much you’re laughing already~.”**

“I hahahahahate you!!”

**“We know that you are lying~.”**

C’mohohon man! Thahahat’s e-enough tihihickling! S-stohohop ihihihit!”

**“Stop what? I don’t do anything, Eddie. You’re the one who’s tickling himself here, not me.”**

Okay, now he was just messing with him…and strangely this made him laugh even harder, what Venom noted with a big smirk and he let his claws wiggle a bit faster over his ribcage, relishing on those funny noises his host was making as a response. 

“No! No! Nohohoho pleahahahse…s-stop! P-people will look at uhuhuhus!” 

**“There are no people who will look at us. We are all alone. Just you and me, Eddie,”** the symbiote purred and he rubbed his head against Eddie’s, licking playfully over his neck, all the way up to his ear, for he knew how ticklish his friend was there.

**“But if you are so concerned about people looking at you, we can continue this when we are back home. What do you think, Eddie? We get back home, I throw you onto your bed and then you won’t be able to stop laughing for the rest of the night, for I am not going to allow you to be sad again. Sounds like a good plan, doesn’t it?”**

“Nohohohoho!”

**“No? But look at you: You enjoy it so much~.”**

“Nohohoho! I do nohohohot! J-just stohohohohop ihihihit!”

**“No? Awww, what a shame. But if you want it to stop then just stop tickling yourself, Eddie. Just take your hands away~. Or can’t you do that? Hm? Are they stuck~?”**

“You are such a bastahahahahard!” 

**“Oh, am I?”**

The claws dug in a little harder, tickling their way up under his arms again and Eddie shrieked and arched his back a little. 

“Yehehehes you are! Ahhhahaha s-stop…or…or I am gonna s-stuhuhuhff your mouth with lemohohohohons agaihihihin…hahahahaha!” 

Venom growled upon hearing this and he remembered that day very well. The day, on which Eddie had managed to trick him. He had been begging him to feed him and Eddie did feed him. With a freaking lemon! He didn’t know what a lemon was at that time and he had just bitten into it…and had spit it out after the strong sourness of this fruit had taken over his whole mouth. And Eddie hadn’t been able to stop laughing for whole ten minutes!

He was still kinda pissed at him when he thought about that and Eddie knew this as well, for he laughed a little harder and when Venom looked into his mind, he could see that his host remembered that day as well and that this event amused him a bit too much.

**“Careful, Eddie! You don’t want me to start feeding on your guts, right?”**

He gently dragged his long tongue over the patch of bare skin that was peeking out from where Eddie’s jacked and shirt had ridden up and chuckled at the cute squeak he got in return.

“Gah! Okay, okahahahay, V! I am sohohohohorry and now…please…STOP!”

**“I told you to just take your hands away and it will all stop.”**

“Pleahahahase…nohohoho mohohohore! Ahahaha no more tihihihcklihihing! I-it’s getting too muhuhuhuch…ahahahaha…j-just stohohohop!” 

If Venom had been able to, he would have rolled his eyes, but instead his grin widened and he finally stopped tickling him. The black goo disappeared back into his host’s body and he hovered over him and chuckled, as Eddie looked back at him from teary eyes and panting heavily and every now and then a small giggle still crept over his lips and he rubbed his hands over his sides, to get rid of the still lingering phantom-tickles in his nerves. Those claws were indeed a deadly weapon…

**“You’re such a pussy, aren’t you?”**

The journalist growled and slowly sat up.

“Stop calling me that!”

**“Why? I thought these terms were used as a term of endearment?”**

Wow…sarcasm at its best! 

“Alright, alright. I got it. Can we please head back home now? It’s almost dark by now.”

**“Told ya: Pussy!”**

“Venom! Stop it!”

But the Alien only chuckled, before disappearing.

“You’re a big meani and I hope you know that! My stomach hurts now!”

**“But you are feeling better, aren’t you?”**

“Yeah…I do feel a lot better. Thank you, buddy.”

**“You are welcome.”**

He smiled and shook his head. 

“You know what, V? I have become hungry myself after all of this and since I don’t want to get tickled again, here is a little peace offering: How about we visit Mrs. Chen, grab some bags of Tater Tots and chocolate and enjoy a good movie tonight? Sounds like a good plan?”

**“Yes, it does sound like a good plan.”**

“Perfect!”

**“But I am still gonna get you. Not today, not tomorrow, but when you least expect it, Eddie.~”**

The journalist grumbled.

“I swear, V. One day…I will get you back for this!”

**“Sure Eddie, keep on dreaming. This doesn’t even work on me.”**

“You can feel pain! I am pretty sure you can feel tickling too!”

**“You’ll never find out!”**

“We will see, parasite!”

The symbiote growled.

**“But first it is your turn, you pussy! Ohhh just you wait until we get back home, Eddie!”**

The young man could only roll his eyes playful at this silly threat and he felt how his smile widened and turned into a small grin.

Yeah, big bad man-eating alien had just turned into a big, bad tickle monster. Great…

 

They kept quiet for a while, until Eddie chuckled and Venom peeked out of his shoulder again and looked at him in confusion.

**“What’s so funny?”**

The human smirked at him, as he thought about something that was so ridiculous that the mere thought of this made him blush slightly.

“I didn’t just lose a tickle fight against myself, didn’t I?”

And even Venom couldn’t hold back his highly amused sounding laughter anymore...


End file.
